troubles of a new relationship
by Ronata
Summary: just and alternate to the start of luke and lorelai's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate first episode for season 5. In this version, Luke does not have to immediately go up to Maine to look after Liz and Tj, instead Luke and Lorelai can go on their first date immediately and not have the 7 weeks to become comfortably with the idea of dating and having sex with their respective best friend. Sookie does not find out about the kiss from Kirk, Lorelai and Luke take care of the thorns, not having to involve Sookie. Some of the chapters might not seem exactly their character but I think it's nice to play with it a bit.

Instead of Lukes message on the answering machine informing Lorelai of the trip to Maine, he informs her that once again the inn was fabulous and a second go of it is recommended. Please also note that i have not seen season 5, i am just writing from what i think they would be like as a couple

Here it goes.

Chapter 1

Lorelai slowly strolled over to Luke's; trying hard to figure out what she is going to say. She might have avoided talking to him for the moment, but she knew that, when she needed her coffee she would have to talk to him too. She reached across the street from the diner. She could see him behind the counter; she stood there for a moment watching him, seeing how comfortable and sexy he looked. Lorelai continued to gaze out at him, but was interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

Luke stood behind the counter waiting for Lorelai to turn up, he knew she would need coffee and she was always here at about this time. He couldn't believe how nervous and excited he was to see her, he knew that things could only get better now, he had told Lorelai how he felt and she had reciprocated the feelings. He looked up at the diner door when the bell rang but was disappointed to only see Kirk. Coming in Kirk sat at the counter, he began speaking and thanking Luke for the night before, but Luke wasn't really listening to him as he had seen Lorelai across the street.

Luke felt happy that she would come in, in a second, but noticed that she looked upset. She was on her phone with someone, did he finally get through to her about the no cellphone in the diner rule. Luke continued to watch Lorelai.

Lorelai put her phone in her bag, turned and walked away. She didn't even look up; otherwise she would have seen Luke at the window with a smile, a smile on his face, and then that disappointment in his eyes when she turned around.

Lorelai knew she had to get home; she didn't want the town to see her upset. She knew if they did, she would become the talk of the town. While they all guessed what was wrong with her. Nobody knew what happened with Rory the night before, it was her business and Lorelai knew it was not her place to tell anyone. It was Rory on the phone, she had just phoned to let Lorelai know that she was on her way to the airport with her grandma and would see her when they got back from Europe.

Lorelai knew her daughter was trying to escape what happened and thought to herself how she wished it could be so easy, by this point Lorelai had made it home. She plonked herself down on the couch and snuggled up with a pillow. As her thoughts shifted to what happened between Luke and herself last night she couldn't help but smile, she thought about phoning Luke and talking to him, but what would she say.

Lorelai went to her best friend Luke with a lot of her problems but now after the kiss will she still be able to do that. As she began to wonder the doorbell rang, Lorelai's first thought was that Rory had changed her mind and wanted to spend her summer with her mom. So Lorelai ran to the door, as she opened the door she called Rory's name only realise it wasn't her but it was Luke. To Luke's disappointment his appearance at Lorelai's door changed her smile into a sad face. He could see she had been crying and thought that it probably had something to do with the call she had outside of the diner.

Lorelai: oh hi

Luke: sorry to disturb you.

Lorelai: no its ok, I was going to come see you just now.

Luke: were you, I thought that maybe you were going to avoid me after what happened last night, then earlier when you were outside the diner, you looked upset and walked away without coming in to talk to me or get your morning coffee. So I thought that maybe you weren't ready to talk or it could have been the phone call that upset you, so I hoped it was the latter and thought that I would come and check that everything was ok.

Lorelai: everything is fine, thanks Luke but I can't really talk at the moment.

Luke: oh are you waiting for Rory

Lorelai: no, just thought she might have changed her mind, she went away to Europe with her grandma.

Luke: I thought she would of wanted to spend her summer with you, she always said how much she missed you during the year.

Lorelai: I thought so too; it was a spontaneous decision on her part.

With that the tears started to well up in Lorelai's eyes. Luke moved in and pulled Lorelai into a hug. He knew now that something must have happened with Rory, more than the fact that she would be spending her summer with her grandma and not her mom. Luke became uncomfortable with the silence so decided to break it

Luke: Lorelai, is there anything I can do

Lorelai stayed silent, she felt a bit better with his arms around her.

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: sorry Luke, I think you should go

Luke: Lorelai, why what's wrong, talk to me.

Lorelai: I cant; it's not my thing

Luke: did something happen with you and Rory, is that why she went away?

Lorelai: Luke I don't want to talk about it

Luke: can we just stay like this then?

Lorelai: I don't think so; I think you should be getting back to the diner.

Luke: the diner can wait, you are more important to me.

Lorelai: Luke.

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: I don't think this is going to work with us

Luke: what, why?

Lorelai: i'm not ready for a relationship, its not the right time.

Luke: of course it's the right time, we love each other Lorelai, there is no better time

Lorelai: Luke I don't… I …. I don't love you

It hurt so hard for Lorelai to say it, but she justified it in her own mind that I would be more painful for the both of them in the end when it didn't work out. Lorelai began to regret it when he pulled away from their embrace leaving her feeling lonely. Lorelai could see she had hurt him, he had basically just told her that he loved her and she blew it off. Luke turned around and headed out the door.

Lorelai: Luke! …….. IM SORRY

Luke: like that changes anything

Lorelai: LUKE!

Luke: what!

Lorelai: its not the right time for us

Luke: it will never be the right time

Lorelai: it will be Luke, I promise, I want to give us a go just, not now

Luke: there was a now, you don't get to reschedule a relationship between us. I've waited for this for so long, i'm not waiting anymore.

Lorelai: Luke…..Luke……Luke please

With that Luke was back in his truck and driving away.

Lorelai hurriedly went back inside and fell to her knees and cried, she had seen Babette pop her head out of her house. Lorelai could only hope that she had not heard the conversation. There was a knock on the door, Lorelai got up and turned around noticing it was Babette. Lorelai quickly wiped her eyes and answered the door

Lorelai: hi Babette

Babette: hey sugar, is everything ok

Lorelai: everything fine Babette, why do you ask

Lorelai thought it to be the right time to see how much Babette had seen and heard.

Babette: it looked like you and Luke were having a bit of a fight, I could hear you call after him all the way in my house.

Lorelai: sorry Babette

Babette: its ok sugar, what was the fight about?

Lorelai: you didn't hear

Babette: no so?

Lorelai: it was nothing really, just a misunderstanding

Babette: then go be the first to apologize, we hate to see you two-fight sugar

Lorelai: I know, I hate to fight with him too

Babette: then go sugar, no fight is worth the risk of losing your friendship.

Lorelai: thanks Babette

Babette: it's a pleasure sugar, bye

Lorelai: bye Babette

With that Lorelai went inside, picked up the phone, sat there for a moment and then when she had gotten up the nerve she dialled Lukes number

Luke: Luke's

Lorelai: hey

Luke: oh hi

Lorelai: can we talk?

Luke: I am kinda busy right now

Lorelai: I'm sorry

Luke: its too late now, I can't handle this, you, us anymore.

Lorelai; Luke…luke…are you still there?

Luke: I can have Lane bring you coffee and food if you want.

Lorelai: can you bring it?

Luke: I don't want too see you anymore, it was hard telling you how I feel, even harder than trying to keep it from you, but now that its out there and you don't want to pursue anything…….. I can't go back to the way it was.

Lorelai: this is a small town, we are bound to run into each other

Luke: well when we do, you will receive the same amount of my attention as everyone else in town does,

Lorelai: you don't talk to anyone in town unless they are ordering something in your diner

Luke: so, I told you I don't really want to talk to you anyway

Lorelai: Luke please…..

Lorelai looks at the phone with shock, Luke hung up on her. Lorelai began to cry again, in the space of one day and one night she had lost her daughter, realized she had feelings for Luke and was able to alienate him because she was to damn idiotic not to accept his help and comfort. Lorelai sat there on he couch until about 10 o'clock, she thought that maybe the diner would be closing up and she would be able to talk to Luke,

Lorelai began to walk toward the diner, once again not sure what she would say to him, all she knew was that she needed him, and longed for him to hold her tight.

Lorelai walked into the diner only to see Caesar packing up and Lane wiping down the last of the tables

Lane: hey Lorelai, we've already closed, there's no more coffee.

Lorelai; that's fine thanks Lane, but um…. Where's Luke?

Lane: upstairs last I heard, he's been in a foul mood so maybe leave whatever you have to talk to him about till morning.

Lorelai: that's ok, I need to talk to him tonight, I think the foul mood is my fault.

Lane: oh ok, well see you around, bye

Lorelai: bye Lane, Caesar

Caesar: bye Lorelai.

Lorelai started up the stairs, with every step she became more and more nervous, she could feel her ability to comprehend anything, start to slip away. When she reached the top, she knocked on the door a bit louder than she expected and gave herself a fright.

Luke: what Caesar, I told you to lock up and not disturb me……….Lorelai?

Lorelai: help me!

Ihave written a few chapters, but i would like you to please tell me if i have captured their character first, if i havent then i can tweak the next chapters. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

if you could please still keep in mind that i have never seen them in a relationship.

Episode 2

Out of all the words Lorelai thought might come out of her mouth at that point, 'help me' weren't to be found

Luke couldn't stay angry with her, he could see the pain in her eyes, and no matter how many times she rejected him, and he would always be there for her. He moved forward and grabbed her into a tight embrace.

Lorelai: thank you

With that Lorelai looked up into Luke's strong face and pressed her lips to his. He felt her body relax, as did she with his. The kiss became more passionate, each one exploring each other's body with their hands. Luke was the first to break away, he took Lorelai's hand in his and led her to the couch, there he sat with her cuddled up to him, she fit so perfectly in his shoulder. No words were spoken for the rest of the night and Lorelai was soon asleep. Luke gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, placed her softly on his bed and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and made his way to the couch where he had one of the best nights sleep he ever had because she was only 10 feet away.

When morning arrived, Lorelai woke confused at first about where she was, but as soon as she realised where she was, she just smiled. She looked at the time and saw that it was 7am, a bit early she thought, just then Luke walked in with a huge cup of coffee for her. He sat down next to her and handed her her coffee.

Luke: here

Lorelai: thanks

Luke: how did you sleep?

Lorelai: good thanks, very good.

Luke: I'm glad

Lorelai: where did you sleep?

Luke: on the couch

Lorelai: how did I get in your bed?

Luke: I carried you

Lorelai: did you now?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: why did you sleep on the couch?

Luke: what do you mean?

Lorelai: why didn't you sleep in here with me?

Luke: cause it was just easier for me to sleep on the couch.

Lorelai: it would have be ok with me, it is your bed

Luke: my single bed, so there wouldn't have been space anyway

Lorelai: there would have been

Luke: no there wouldn't

Lorelai: lay down

Luke: no, why?

Lorelai: so I can prove to you that there would have been enough space

Lorelai put her coffee down, to Luke's surprise, as she never parted with a mug unless it was empty. She then pulled him down on top of her. She had a big grin on her face.

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: what?

Luke: we could not have slept like this.

Lorelai: I know, I would have to be on top of you

Again with a big smile on her face she rolled him over and laid on top of him. Luke felt very uncomfortable, and was confused as to how Lorelai was ok with this; after all they had not discussed anything yet.

Lorelai: what? What's that look for; I'm not that heavy am I?

Luke: no, not at all

Lorelai: then smile

Luke: jeez, Lorelai!

Lorelai: I thought you would want this

Luke: oh god I do.

Lorelai: good.

Lorelai lent face to face with him, a big grin on her face. She then lent in and placed her lips on his. She encouraged it to go deeper, her tongue made its way into his mouth, massaging his. The kiss grew more passionate and deep. Lorelai could feel him relax and loved that she had that power over him with just a kiss. She took Luke's hands in hers and played with his fingers. She then placed his hands on her lower back and she began to play with his chest. Luke began to respond to what she was doing, he realised that Lorelai wanted this and that there was no need to be nervous. He slid his hand up her blouse and across her back. He felt Lorelai shiver and felt the new-formed goose bumps on her body.

Lorelai stopped when she realised what had just happened. She and Luke just stared at each other, each with a nervous smile. They had both just realised what they were about to do with…each other. Luke's hands slid off Lorelai's back and rested by his sides, not sure where to put them. Lorelai sat up still straddling him. Luke could feel himself get harder, that made him even more nervous as Lorelai was seated right on him. Lorelai could feel it, but was unsure what to do about it. It was a good thing, a natural thing. But she had to admit to herself that she hadn't ever thought of Luke having these feeling, these now so obvious urges towards her.

Lorelai decided to mess with him and see how far she could go without him realising what she was trying to do. Lorelai pressed her hips into him, now being able to feel his hard on more. Lorelai was shocked to feel like she was about to have an orgasm, she didn't know how she was going to stop it, Luke was making her so hot and he didn't even know it. But Luke wasn't as oblivious as she had thought; he could see it all in her face. He smiled at her and placed his hands on her hips, he slowly slipped his hands up her blouse. He would tease her by just grazing her breast with his thumb before his hand made its way back down to her stomach, he did this a few times before she let out a smell squeal. Luke took that as approval and took her breasts in his hand, cupping them and playing with them softly.

Lorelai unbuttoned Luke's shirt and slid it of his chest so that she could kiss it. He couldn't have enjoyed that sensation more if he had tried. The feeling of her lips and sometimes her tongue on his pecks and stomach was enough to make him groan. Lorelai sat up never breaking the gaze she got from Luke. After a little while both began to giggle, not sure what that meant Lorelai rolled over, forgetting it was a single bed and landed on the floor. She wasn't sure what could have been so funny about kissing luke's chest, but she just couldn't stop laughing, even now on the floor where she had fallen, wasn't enough to stop her. Luke was off the bed quickly bending down by her.

Luke: are you ok?

Lorelai: (through her laughs) I'm ok

Luke: why are you still laughing you could have hurt yourself.

Lorelai: I'm ok, look I'm ok. I don't know why I'm laughing.

Luke: I am looking…you're so beautiful when you laugh.

Lorelai: well I can get that back, move over so I can get up and kiss your chest again

Luke: my chest, my chest is what made you laugh?

Lorelai: I think so, I don't know

Luke: well let's see how you feel when that happens to you.

Luke pinned Lorelai's arms to the floor, and began kiss her stomach. Luke didn't realise how ticklish she was and she burst out into hysterical laughing again.

Luke: hey that not fair I didn't even get to the part where I get to laugh at you

Lorelai: Luke Danes laugh, damn that would have been a sight for sore eyes.

Luke: hey!

Lorelai: I'm sorry; I'm just very ticklish, I couldn't help it.

Luke: that's no excuse, I will just have to come up with a punishment

Lorelai: okay, but whatever it is make it fun for me

Luke: punishment is not supposed to be fun.

Lorelai began to laugh again and was happy to see Luke laughing too. Luke lent in and gave Lorelai a soft kiss on her lips. Luke got up off his knees, out from between her legs and made his way to the kitchen.

Lorelai: Where do you think you are going?

Luke: to make you more coffee, that lot is cold now

Lorelai: but I don't want any

Luke: what! I'm sorry where did Lorelai Gilmore go?

He looked around the room, pretending to be trying to find her,

Lorelai: don't be like that, I'm right here, it's just that there is something else you could give me, which would make me even happier.

Luke: and what could that possibly be, coffee is your life, your very unhealthy oxygen.

Lorelai: you…you could come back over here and give me another kiss, cause that last peck, was not enough to satisfy me.

Lorelai got up to her feet and stood there putting her most sexy look on, waiting for Luke to come to her. She started to undo her blouse, because he was just standing there staring at her. So she figured the whole undressing thing was actually the wrong idea, cause he still didn't move. He was just so taken back with the beauty that she possessed that he couldn't move, and she knew it. So Lorelai moved closer to him. When she had reached his side, she took his hands in hers and pulled him towards the bed.

Luke regained his focused, he resisted her pull and pulled her into him, grasping her around her tiny waist, he kissed her passionately. Lorelai slid his shirt off his shoulders, revealing his gorgeous shoulder and back muscles. With that Luke slid her blouse off, when it hit the floor Lorelai jumped hooking her legs around his waist. Luke placed his hands on her butt to support her weight. Lorelai was impressed that he didn't even seem to struggle with her extra weight on him; he was so strong she thought. Luke began to kiss and nibble at her right earlobe.

Lorelai: god that feels good.

Lorelai's hands frantically investigated Luke's body. Luke moved his kisses back to her lips, they were passionate and fierce. Luke walked over to the bed and lowered her slowly. He lay on top of her, pushing his hips into hers. Lorelai's hands found their way to his pants and began to undo his belt. The kisses did not stop. Lorelai battled a bit with the belt, her body was shaking. Luke got up quickly, undid the belt and zip and slid his pants down, kicking them off quickly, as he was returning his body to where it had been, he could see her shaking. Luke knowing Lorelai for so long knew that those shakes were not shakes from the passion but shakes from not having had coffee for a while. Luke kissed Lorelai then grabbed her hand pulling her up and with him to the kitchen where he sat her on a chair and made her coffee.

Lorelai was confused until she saw him making the coffee; she just had to smile at the thought of how well Luke had to have known her to know how much she needed coffee. When the coffee was finished brewing, Luke poured her a cup and gave it to her.

Lorelai: thanks

Luke: well you need it

Lorelai: no rants about how it's going to kill me

Luke: it gives you energy and you need energy back in there. So drink up and come join me.

Luke made his way to his bed; he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. After a few moments Lorelai appeared around the corner now only in her black lace underwear

i know that this isnt to their exact character but i had fun writing this way, i will try get it right inmy next fan fic. please let me know your helpful thoughts. thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine nor will it ever be.

Luke made his way to his bed; he sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. After a few moments Lorelai appeared around the corner now only in her black lace underwear

Luke: I think you lost your pants

Lorelai: I thought it was only fair, as you have already lost yours.

Luke: well no complaints here, now get back over here.

Lorelai walked slowly over to him. Each taking in the newly discovered sights, she eventually reached him and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Luke was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Lorelai climbed on his lap, continuing to kiss him.

Lorelai: thanks for the coffee

Luke responded by kissing her and running his hand up her back to unclasp her bra. As he slipped her bra off, his breath was lost in the beauty of her breasts. He bent his head down to kiss them. Luke and Lorelai simultaneously let out a groan. Lorelai arched her back. This served two purposes, one was to press her hips harder into his and another was to press her breasts harder into his kisses.

Lorelai took Luke's face into her face and tilted it up to her; planting a passionate kiss on his lips, she pushed him back down on the bed. Lorelai knew the only things standing in the way of the two of them having sex for the first time was that they still had their bottoms on. Lorelai slid her hands down his chiselled chest and stopped on the band of his boxers. She took a deep breath, stared straight into his eyes and slowly slid them down. Her hand grazed his hard penis; Luke's body quivered underneath her as it happened, only causing her already big smile to become bigger. Once his boxers were off Lorelai took him in her mouth, slowly massaging his ego with her tongue she broke away gently kissing her way back up to his mouth.

When Lorelai's kisses were back on his mouth he turned her over on to her back. Pressing himself down on her, he slid his body back to stand by her feet. He lent forward grabbing at her underwear, he slid them off quickly. Returning to be on top of her Luke placed one hand between her legs and the other held himself up. Lorelai let out a quick moan and pulled his hand away. Quickly grabbing at his engorged penis, she began to guide him into her, not wanting to wait another second. As Luke was about to cross the threshold from friends to lovers, Lorelai's' cellphone rang disrupting the moment.

Luke: jeez, that's why I don't like cellphones.

Lorelai: just let it ring

Luke: I will just switch it off

Luke wasn't an expert at a cellphone and with the rush of his current situation; he hit the button accepting the call instead of switching it off. He returned to Lorelai,

Rory: hello, mom, are you there? Mom?

Lorelai grabbed Luke's penis again, not knowing that Rory was on the phone, she guided him into her.

Lorelai: oh my God!

Rory: mom?

Rory could hear the panting of Luke and Lorelai, not knowing that it was Luke, Rory quickly hung up, realising what her mom was up too. Now more than ever Rory was sure what her mom was doing as she has been in that situation for the first time only a few days ago.

After both Luke and Lorelai had reached a simultaneous climax, their bodies went limp but Luke stayed in her, liking how it felt, he never wanted it to end. Luke rolled over on to his back pulling Lorelai on top of him. She laid on his chest listening to his heart beat, it was fast to start, and after a couple of minutes laying there, it had returned to normal, as she was sure hers had. Neither had fallen asleep, they just lay there with big grins on their face.

Lorelai tilted her face up and caught Luke's gaze, he bent his face down to meet her, with that he gave her a soft, romantic kiss. As the kiss was broken, Lorelai's cellphone rang again.

Luke: you get that and I will go make coffee and breakfast

Lorelai: thanks

Luke got up and slipped his boxers on and headed towards the kitchen. Giving Lorelai another kiss quickly before she answered the phone.

Lorelai: hello

Sookie: Lorelai, are you all right.

Sookie was in a huge panic.

Lorelai: I'm fine Sookie, are you ok?

Sookie: other than the fact that I had to get up early this morning, get Davey ready and head to the inn because you weren't there to accept the last furniture delivery, I had to try find out what happened to you. Rory phoned me this morning and said that you weren't home last night; she said that you had had a big fight and were not talking to her, but she needed to talk to you about something important. So I've been trying to get a hold of you.

Lorelai: so was that you who phoned earlier

Sookie: no, this is the first opportunity I have gotten to give you a call. That must have been Rory, she phoned.

Lorelai: oh ok, I will phone her back

Sookie: I wouldn't do that just yet.

Lorelai: why?

Sookie: she says she heard some stuff and she is a bit wierded out by it, she mumbled on about something to do with you as a role model and that she doesn't see why you can tell her things are wrong for her but then you go and do it. I couldn't quite follow.

Lorelai: she says she heard something; I haven't spoken to Rory since yesterday.

Sookie: she said when she phoned your cell you picked up and she heard.

Lorelai: heard what Sookie

Sookie: you and some guy.

Lorelai: oh, shit!

Luke comes in the room with her coffee

Luke: here Lorelai.

Lorelai waved her hand around to get Luke to leave.

Sookie: are you back together with Jason?

Lorelai: no, uh…I can't talk right now

Sookie: are you still there.

Lorelai: yes, but…

Sookie: who is it?

Lorelai: Sookie!

Sookie: sorry, just tell me one thing, why would you answer your phone while you were doing you know what?

Lorelai: I didn't, L…he was supposed to turn it off. He must of hit the wrong button.

Sookie: ok, well I need to get back to Davey, come find me later.

Lorelai: sure ok, bye Sookie

Sookie: bye Lorelai.

Lorelai, a bit upset about what she had just heard walked to the kitchen where Luke is

Luke: who was that?

Lorelai: Sookie

Luke: what's wrong?

Lorelai: oh nothing, just Rory heard us having sex!

Luke: how did she know that you were here?

Lorelai: she didn't, she was the one who phoned earlier, just as we were…. you know

Luke: but…

Lorelai: you must have pushed the wrong the button

Luke: oh God I am so so sorry

Lorelai: it ok, I'm just going to phone her quick and check if she's ok.

Luke: yeah sure ok, I'm really sorry

Lorelai: it definitely ok Luke, it not like…. Never mind

Luke: lor…

Lorelai walks up to Luke and place a small kiss on his cheek

Lorelai: its ok

Lorelai sits down on the bed and dials Rory's number

Rory: hello

Lorelai: hey, I just spoke to Sookie

Rory: yeah

Lorelai: she says you need to talk to me.

Rory: yeah, i'm here in Europe safe, grandma thought I should let you know before we go out. So I'm here, speak to you again soon.

Lorelai: Rory, has this attitude got anything to do with what you heard this morning.

Rory: ah, I told Sookie not to say anything

Lorelai: are you ok about it, she says you were a bit upset

Rory: well hearing your mother having sex is not a dream come true.

Lorelai: well I didn't expect it to be

Rory: mom! Then why did you pick up the phone if you were busy with other things?

Lorelai: I'm sorry babe, but I didn't, he did by accident.

Rory: well he sounds like a great catch, I mean he cant even get something as simple as rejecting a phone call right.

Lorelai: it was an honest mistake; he was a bit busy with other things.

Rory: god mom.

Lorelai: what do you want me to tell you, that he is as thick as shit or that I do all the work in bed?

Rory: I really don't want to hear any of it

Lorelai: I know, you experienced it now, sounds and all.

Rory: mom

Lorelai: what Rory, it happened right, otherwise it wasn't right.

Rory: it was none of your business if that happened or not

Lorelai: like it's none of your business who I sleep with.

Rory: but I don't care

Lorelai: Sookie said you were upset that I could sleep around and you cant

Rory: well you have always told me I cant

Lorelai: well I only sleep with people I love.

Rory: you never loved Alex, Max or Jason, you told me you didn't, but you slept with them. I love Dean so I slept with him

Lorelai: I know I didn't love love them, but at least they were single

Rory: who are you with now mom, dad? Are you with dad?

Lorelai: god no, I will never be with him again.

Rory: well he is the only guy you love

Lorelai: no he isn't, I love…

Rory: you love who mom

Lorelai: I love him!

Rory: mom

Lorelai: I have had enough of this now, I am sorry that you heard me having sex, have a safe trip and say hi to grandma

Rory: mom

Lorelai: what?

Rory: never mind, see you when I get back

Lorelai: bye, be safe.

With that Lorelai hung up the phone.

Lorelai wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, did she really just get into a fight about sex and orgasms with her daughter. Tears began to well up in her eyes, Lorelai tried to fight them back, not wanting Luke to see her like this. She couldn't hold them back so she quickly ducked into the bathroom and shut the door. She slid down sitting behind the door, sobbing softly.

Lorelai didn't realise that Luke had caught some of the conversation and had seen her crying. He was never sure what to do in these situations so he left her in there for a while. When he realised she probably wouldn't come out without some coaxing he made his way towards the bathroom.

Luke: Lorelai are you ok

Lorelai: I'm ok, I will be out in a minute.

Luke: can I come in?

Lorelai: Luke, I am fine

Luke: I know, but I want to be in there with you.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: yeah?

Lorelai: I'm sorry

Luke: there isn't anything for you to be sorry about

Lorelai opened the door slowly; the look of concern on Luke's face was comforting. Luke walked towards her and took her in a tight embrace. Luke could feel Lorelai's breathing was heavy, and she was crying.

Luke: everything is going to be ok.

Lorelai: how do you know that?

Luke: I just do, ok?

Lorelai: you know Rory and I are fighting?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: well she is now going away with my mother to Europe, my mother of all people. I never taught her to runaway from her problems did I, I mean I know I ran away, but that was different. At least I think it was different.

Luke: It is different, unless she has a baby and she doesn't want it to be raised like you raised her.

Lorelai: well I guess it is different then. I just can't believe she would rather go away with her than spend the summer here with me.

Luke: it's just her way of dealing with life; you dealt with this problem by….

Lorelai: what? By doing what?

Luke: never mind, I don't know how you deal with your problems.

Lorelai: what were you going to say? You would be surprised, you know a lot more about me than you realise.

Luke: I know but I'd rather not say it ok.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: your coffee and breakfast is getting cold, come get it.

Luke turned away and walked towards the kitchen. It was then that Lorelai realised that he probably thought that she had had sex with him just to get away from her fight with Rory.

Lorelai: Luke you don't think that this all happened just because I am in a fight with Rory do you?

Luke: well?

Lorelai: of course it has nothing to do with that, Luke do you believe me?

Luke: yeah I guess

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: ok, yes I believe you; I was stupid for me to think otherwise.

Lorelai: what made you think that anyway?

Luke: well last night you didn't want anything to do with me, and then all of a sudden here we are this morning having sex.

Lorelai: I know that seems a quick change of heart, but honestly I never really wanted to not give this a try; I've always wanted this.

Luke: always?

Lorelai: well let's just put it, I've wanted this for a while now, I just never admitted it to myself.

Luke: well we both could have been spared some angst if we could have just admitted this a while ago.

Lorelai: so does this mean that you've been carrying a torch for me Mr Danes?

Luke: yeah well you have been carrying around one for me.

Lorelai: so not the point

For the first time Luke and Lorelai looked at each other with the love and admiration they had felt for each other for so long. Lorelai and Luke sat at the breakfast table eating in a comfortable silence.

Lorelai: this is amazing food Luke; I think I should come here more often.

Luke: it's the same food as the… Oh yeah you should come by more often.

Lorelai: good, hey I know this just happened and all, but I need to know what we are and who we can tell.

Luke: well I like us as friends

Lorelai: oh ok

Luke: you didn't let me finish, I like being friends and as long as we can still be that and talk to each other, I would like to be more than friends, on a long-term basis.

Lorelai: well that sounds like a plan

Lorelai leans over and places a passionate kiss on Luke's lips

Lorelai: so who do we tell first, Miss Patty maybe, it would save us a lot of time.

Luke: don't you wont to tell Rory first, you would hate her to find out from someone else wouldn't you?

Lorelai: Rory is in Europe with my mom so there's no need to disturb her with this, maybe I will tell Sookie before Miss Patty, Sookie has wanted this for so long.

Luke: yeah ok, but I don't think Rory will mind the phone call.

Lorelai: I know what you are trying to do but I'm not ready to talk to her again, we both just need our time apart, and we keep saying things we don't mean.

Luke: well that's a mother daughter relationship for you.

Lorelai: yeah, I guess

Luke could see the pain in her eyes so left it at that.

Luke: hey, do you think we can go on a proper date tonight?

Lorelai: yeah, that would be nice.

Luke: ok then, leave all the plans to me and I will pick you up at 7

Lorelai: Luke, I was actually thinking that maybe we could keep it to ourselves for a while, I don't need attention at the moment, and I don't want to have to explain this all and what is happening between Rory and me to anyone.

Luke: that's ok, I guess. Just promise me that it won't be for too long.

Lorelai: I can't promise, but I will try sort things out when she gets back.

Luke: that's in 6 weeks Lorelai

Lorelai: I know but I can't talk about it with her on the phone and definitely not in earshot of my mother, I couldn't do that to Rory.

Luke: yeah I guess, I guess we'll never know where we would be in 6 weeks anyway

Lorelai: hey, I don't want you being pessimistic about our relationship before its even begun.

Luke; sorry, I just don't want to get hurt

Lorelai: neither do I and I definitely don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I would ever do. You have always been there for me, and you are the most important person in my life.

Lorelai got up and walked to Luke's' side of the breakfast table and kissed him.

Lorelai: I'm sorry that you think I am going to hurt you, I will prove to you that I am all in this, that I want this to last, not only because if we broke up there would be no more luke's coffee but because I care.

Luke: well I'm sorry for thinking that you would ever hurt me; you are an amazing person and I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose. I love you Lorelai.

Realising what he had just said, and not wanting to freak Lorelai out, Luke stood up from his chair and kissed Lorelai passionately on the lips, not allowing her to come up for air and respond. He was afraid she didn't feel the same yet, so he moved her over to the bed, in a hope of having her forget.

Luke fell asleep straight after sex, but Lorelai was still wide awake, her mind was fixated on what Luke had said, she wasn't sure if she was ready to say it but she felt it. Knowing that he was asleep, she thought she would try it out and see what it sounded like.

Lorelai: I love you Luke Danes

Lorelai felt happy with what she could say even if he didn't hear her. Lorelai never told guys she loved them, but with Luke it felt…right.

They continued to lie there in each other's arms; Luke had stirred shortly after Lorelai's confession, and had taken her in his arms. Neither one spoke or even felt the need to come up with small talk. The silence was comfortable, and reassuring.

Lorelai: as much as I'm really enjoying this and it kills me to say this, I kinda need to get back to the inn, and Sookie has already been covering for me this morning. But we will see each other later.

Luke: you can bet on it, I need to get back to the diner too; I can't leave Caesar to do everything.

They got up an dressed, not sure if there was anything left to say they gave each other a small kiss and Lorelai left out the back as not to get the town talking. Luke gained his usual composure and walked into the diner to start his day.

To be continued……………….if you want

Ps: please review so that I know that you would like the rest of the chapters put up. I have written a lot but am stuck. So please review in any fashion you want.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lorelai entered the dragonfly inn with a spring in her step, she had gone home quickly to change and freshen up before heading in to work. She found Michel behind the desk finalising the bookings for their official opening weekend and Sookie in the kitchen trying her hardest to hire back some of the staff that had quit during their test weekend. Sookie stopped what she was doing and rushed over to Lorelai when she saw her enter.

Sookie: so?

Lorelai: hello Sookie, how are you Sookie?

Sookie: hello, I'm fine and so?

Lorelai: Sookie: I'd rather not talk about it.

Sookie: come on Lorelai!

Lorelai: Sookie, I'm serious I really don't want to talk about anything; I just want to focus on the opening of our fantastic inn.

Sookie: that reminds me, Kirk says to say thanks to you and Luke for helping him out. What happened?

Lorelai: long story, but we ended up pulling rose bush thorns out of his butt.

Sookie: ouch

Lorelai: I know, it freaked us out so much, but someone had to do it.

Sookie: is everything ok with you and Rory?

Lorelai: no, but we will get back to normal when she comes home.

Sookie: hey, I never got to speak to Luke, did he like the inn he invested in.

Lorelai: yeah he did

Sookie noticed the smile on Lorelais face but decided not to pursue it.

Sookie: hey, so a bit awkward with Rory this morning huh

Lorelai: I thought we weren't going to talk about it sook!

Sookie: sorry, whenever your ready

Lorelai: thanks; i'm going to get back to my office and work. Bye Sookie

Sookie: bye

The rest of the day went by quickly. Things were a bit weird when she spoke to Sookie, Lorelai knew how much Sookie wanted to know what had happened and she also knew that Sookie would be thrilled to hear that it was Luke that she had spent the night with, she just couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway

Luke and Lorelai continued to date secretly; they went out almost every night and always had an amazing time. It was the day before their one-month anniversary and Luke had told Lorelai he had something planned to surprise her. As much as she didn't like surprises she let him get away with it. He took her out to a lake in another county, as the town still did not know. He had set up a candle lit picnic and had an array of presents for her. He had gotten her a beautiful necklace, a collectable hello kitty lamp and a book with a list of things he had written down about what he loves about her.

Lorelai: Luke this is so gorgeous, will you put it on me, and this hello kitty lamp, so cute and this book, now this book. I think you deserve a kiss for this.

Luke: you really like it

Lorelai: yeah, now come here so I can kiss you.

Luke and Lorelai moved in closer and shared a very passionate kiss. They broke apart from the kiss and laid down on the blanket and cuddled up to each other. They laid there for several hours before deciding to head back to stars hollow. On the way back Luke received a call from Liz, she and TJ had been in an accident and needed their help for a while. Luke agreed to help like he always did. He left the next morning after promising Lorelai he would be back as soon as he possibly could.

They spoke everyday on the phone sometimes more than once. It had already been a week and Lorelai was growing restless. She had no Luke, no Rory and things were still a bit weird with Sookie as she was still unable to tell her about her and Luke. Lorelai was not feeling herself lately, she had been sick and tired all the time, it took her a while before she realised what it could be. Lorelai remembered that she and Luke had spent a night together without the necessary protection. That was about 3 weeks ago, so Lorelai knew it was a strong possibility that she might be pregnant.

It was Friday night and Lorelai headed into Hartford to get a pregnancy test, she didn't want to buy one locally for the fear that someone would see. When she got home she sat on her couch not sure if she had the will power to go and take the test on her own. She was stuck; she had no one to turn to. Lorelai decided to phone Sookie, thinking there was no better time to tell her. Lorelai dialled sookie's number, after a few rings Jackson picked up.

Jackson: hello

Lorelai: hey Jackson, Is Sookie available.

Jackson: yeah, hold on will ya

Sookie: hello

Lorelai: hey Sookie.

Sookie: Lorelai? Its late is everything ok

Lorelai: I think so; I need to talk to you.

Sookie: what is it?

Lorelai: can you come over?

Sookie: not tonight sweetie, can I come by in the morning?

Lorelai: are you sure that you cant come tonight.

Sookie: I'm sure, Lorelai what's wrong

Lorelai: nothing, never mind, I can handle it, don't worry, and ill speak to you tomorrow. Bye

Before Sookie could say goodbye Lorelai had put the phone down. Lorelai picked up the pregnancy test and headed into the bathroom, taking in deep breaths to calm herself. Lorelai had set the alarm and knew it was going to be a long 5 minutes.

When the alarm finally went off, Lorelai braced herself for the results, not sure what she wanted to see.

This is where I am stuck. I don't know whether to make her pregnant or not. I had an idea for another story, which I am just about to post. Please let me know what you want, cause I'm going to leave this story until you review.

Thanks again for reading

Ps: my new story is called 'a question worth asking' please read it too


	5. Chapter 5

Hi all, thanks for all the reviews, it helped me come up with this scenario, I'm sorry if it disappoints some of you, but it will change a bit in the next few chapters.

She couldn't believe it, she was actually pregnant. How could she let this happen? They had only been together for just over a month, and … and Luke doesn't like kids, how on earth is she going to tell him. I need options she thought.

Well first off she could phone him and tell him, wait for his return, run away or get rid of it. She shuddered at the thought and quickly crossed it off her mental list. Luke had been away for only a short while but she missed him, so she knew running away wouldn't help her in the least, she would still have this baby that would look like him or act like him.

Lorelai decided she wasn't quite ready to face the ordeal so made her way upstairs to lie down. She fell asleep there and woke up only when she heard someone ascending her staircase.

Sookie: Lorelai, are you up here?

Lorelai: yeah, Sookie. What you doing here so early?

Sookie: its after nine

Lorelai: I repeat my question, what you doing here so early?

Sookie: sorry, but you sounded upset last night so I came as soon as I could, which is now.

Lorelai: well, thanks sook, but I'm ok now

Sookie: what was wrong, Jason wasn't bothering you again was he, cause I will…

Lorelai: no, I haven't heard from him since the test run.

Sookie: then what was it?

Lorelai: Sookie, I don't know where to start

Sookie: beginning always works

Lorelai: ok, well at the test run Luke and I kissed followed by some sex, some dating and now I am pregnant.

Sookie: wow, what? Slow down just a minute……… this is amazing

Sookie jumped on Lorelai giving her a huge hug

Sookie: I knew you to would find each other eventually

Lorelai: Sookie?

Sookie: yeah

Lorelai: how do I tell him?

Sookie: I don't know, remember when I told Jackson, he went all weird so I don't think I am the best to get advise from here.

Lorelai: he doesn't like kids.

Sookie: He will love this one, it's a part of you and a part of him, both of whom he is a fan.

Lorelai: I know, but

Sookie: no buts, just… wow. Hey what does Rory think?

Lorelai: she doesn't know

Sookie: well maybe practice by telling her like you did with me

Lorelai: Rory and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment, she is still in Europe with my mom.

Sookie: oh, and when is Luke back?

Lorelai: he said he would only be gone for a week but he has been gone for a week and a half, so hopefully soon

Sookie: so, how far along are you?

Lorelai: don't know exactly, only found out last night, I would guess 3-4 weeks.

Sookie: I still can't believe this. You and Luke and this baby.

Lorelai: yeah, I just wish I wasn't so scared. I don't want to raise another child on my own. I always thought I would do it right if I had a second go at it.

Sookie: Luke won't leave you, he loves you too much

Lorelai: how do you know, you haven't seen us together

Sookie: I have seen you two together so many times as friends and every time it was obvious he had feeling for you

Lorelai: well, he did tell me he loved me, so… I hope this doesn't change his mind. How could I be so stupid

Sookie: things happen and you know it, just think you wouldn't have Rory if things always had to go as planned

Lorelai: when you're right you're right

Sookie: good, I like to hear that

Lorelai: hey Sookie can I have the number of your doctor, I want to make an appointment and make sure that I am definitely pregnant and that it wasn't a false positive

Sookie: do you even get those?

Lorelai: I think so, it's been a while. 19 years…

Sookie gave Lorelai the doctor's number and Lorelai set up an appointment for the next day, the sooner the better she thought. Lorelai had asked Sookie to come with and she obliged. The doctor's appointment went without a hitch. The doctor confirmed her pregnancy and told her to come back in a few weeks for the first scan, that way she could have Luke with her to, well that's if he wanted to be there.

A few weeks had passed and Lorelai had spoken to Luke on the phone almost every day, trying not to give away her secret as she had decided to tell him in person. He was still helping out his sister so he wouldn't be able to make it to her first appointment. It was the day before her scan, and Lorelai felt sick. She had decided to stay at home, despite the fact that she was needed at the inn. She didn't want to tell anyone, but something wasn't right with her pregnancy. Lorelai managed to get hold of the doctor and change her appointment to that afternoon. When she arrived she ad only a short wait until the doctor came

Doctor: Miss Gilmore

Lorelai: hi

Doctor: come on in so we can see what the matter is

Lorelai: thanks

When inside Lorelai got dressed in the gown and sat on the table. The doctor examined her and did the scan so that she could see her baby. It was all but a spec on the screen, but she loved seeing it.

Doctor: well everything seems to be on track, you are 6 weeks. My concern though is that you are too stressed

Lorelai: that would be a good assumption

Doctor: well you need to stay calm as much as possible. Because of your age you might have more difficulty with this pregnancy, I would advise that we do more advanced blood tests later in the pregnancy to rule out genetic abnormalities etc.

Lorelai: that sounds fine, is there any reason to worry.

Doctor: not yet, but I do want you to start relaxing, your stressing is only going to weaken the pregnancy.

Lorelai: I will thanks, I just need to get the telling the father thing out of the way and then things should be better.

Doctor: well, I will see you in a few weeks for your next check up

Lorelai: thank you, see you then

On the way back to her house, Lorelai drove past the diner and saw Luke's truck parked outside. She thought to herself, there is never a better time. And with that she parked her car and went inside to talk to him. A talk she wasn't sure she was ready to have.

Thanks again for reading, I would really appreciate your reviews. The chapter didn't come out how I imagined it, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Hope to hear from you soon 




	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, plain and simple.

_**Enjoy the reading, I hope you like**_

Lorelai stood for a few minutes outside the diner door. She loved to watch Luke work, he was an amazing man and she had missed him so much. It took her only a little longer to muster up the courage to go in and talk to him.

Lorelai: hey stranger

Luke: hey right back at ya

Lorelai: so you're back huh

Luke: yeah, I can leave again if you prefer

Lorelai: no, i'm glad you're here

Luke: you are?

Lorelai: I kinda have something to tell you and I don't know how really

Luke: what is it, is everything ok?

Lorelai: I think so, um…….

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: i'm…in desperate need of some pie

Luke: Lorelai? what were you going to say?

Lorelai: can we talk about it later?

Luke: sure, I guess

Lorelai: thanks, do you have a copy of the newspaper for me to read?

Luke: yeah, upstairs. Do you want me to fetch it?

Lorelai: its ok, I will. You just concentrate on getting me pie

Luke: and coffee?

Lorelai: yeah…. And coffee

Lorelai hurried off upstairs and found the newspaper. She took a few moments to do what she needed and headed back down to Luke.

Luke: what took you so long?

Lorelai: went to the bathroom while I was up there, hope you don't mind

Luke: no not at all

Lorelai: good….

Luke: here's your pie and coffee, you know that stuff is going to kill ya

Lorelai: I know, then maybe I shouldn't drink it

Luke: that's what I have been trying….. hold on… what!

Lorelai: yeah, you see my horoscope says that a bad habit will lead to my demise

Luke: did it huh

Lorelai: yeah, read it

Lorelai handed Luke the paper with the horoscopes in and let him read it

Luke: it doesn't say that at all, it says you will have a wonderful new adventure start today

Lorelai: well that's still true then, maybe I read it under yours

Luke: I doubt it

Lorelai: just turn it over and read it

Lorelai watched as the expression on Luke's changed quickly. She wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling by just looking at him

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: hold on for just a minute ok

Lorelai: ok…

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah?

Luke: i'm going to be a father?

Lorelai: yup, only if you want to be that is. I've raised one child on my own, I could do it again

Luke: no! never! You are not doing this alone

Lorelai: good, good to know

Luke: how far along are you?

Lorelai: 7 weeks

Luke: you haven't told me for 7 weeks

Lorelai: I've only known for just short of the 4 weeks

Luke: who knows?

Lorelai: just Sookie and the doctor of course

Luke; you've seen the doctor already?

Lorelai: yeah, he did the scan a couple of days ago, i'm telling you we have one cute baby

Luke: and I missed it

Lorelai: there will be other scans

Luke: but there can only be one first scan

Lorelai: i'm sorry, I wanted to tell you in person and I was only supposed to get the scan done next week, but I moved the appointment to the other day

Luke: why?

Lorelai: I had some spotting and cramps. Not a miscarriage though. He says it's just the stress

Luke: oh, but baby, my baby, it's ok?

Lorelai: yeah he or she is doing fine

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah?

Luke: I love you

Lorelai: I love you too Luke

Luke walked around the counter and took Lorelai in his arms for a tight loving embrace. He kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulled back and lightly stroked her stomach

Luke: I can't believe you've got my baby in there

Lorelai: I can't believe i've got your baby in here

Luke: wow, I can't wait

Lorelai: me either

Lorelai pulled Luke in for a passionate kiss and led him upstairs. She had missed the feel of his body on hers; she couldn't believe how much she loved this man.

It was just after 7 am the next morning and Luke and Lorelai were sound asleep. They were so sound asleep though that they were blissfully unaware of what was going on downstairs. Caesar had opened the diner that morning like he had done for the last few weeks and Kirk had come in for his early breakfast. While Kirk had been sitting there waiting for his food, he has picked up the newspaper and noticed the added note on the horoscope. Kirk being Kirk thought that the horoscope was talking about him, as he was born under the same sign as Luke, and flew into a panic. He quickly phoned lulu and found out that it wasn't true for him. Kirk realised though that it had to be true for someone, so he called up Miss Patty and asked for her help in tracking down who it could be. Miss Patty sat on the phone tiredly guessing which men were in a relationship. She wasn't coming up with any

Kirk: Patty, this is big news. We have to find out who it is before anyone else does. We will be the envy of the town

Miss Patty: that we will Kirk. I need coffee so I will meet you at Luke's in half an hour

Kirk: see you just now Patty

Half an hour later Patty walked into Luke's and joined Kirk at his table

Miss Patty: ok, so start again from the beginning. Where did you find it

Kirk: over there on the counter. Do you think it could be Caesars

Miss Patty: I don't know. Caesar!

Caesar: yeah

Miss Patty: what star sign are you?

Caesar: Aries

Miss Patty: thanks. Ok so its not him. Luke, maybe its Luke, maybe he got Nicole pregnant

Kirk: maybe, but that would have had to be a while ago, this is only yesterdays paper

Miss Patty: yeah, anyways I cant picture Nicole doing something so cute

Kirk: me either

Miss Patty: let me have a look at that, see if I notice the handwriting

Kirk: you can do that?

Miss Patty: yes, you learn to pick up on a lot of detail when you have been the nosy member of a town for as long as I have.

Kirk: whose is it then?

Miss Patty: be patient Kirk………… wow

Kirk: what?

Miss Patty: this is Lorelai's handwriting.

Kirk: are you sure

Miss Patty: of course, she has a very distinct way of writing some of the letters

Kirk: wow

Miss Patty: yeah, so Lorelai is pregnant. I got to start telling people

Kirk: don't you think we should figure out who the father is first

Miss patty: good thinking, so Luke? Maybe they finally hooked up

Kirk: well I would say that is a definite

Miss Patty: why?

Kirk indicated with his head to the staircase. Miss patty turned around to see Luke and Lorelai walking through the curtain. It would have been easy for her to see that they had both just woken up.

Miss Patty: congratulations sweetie

Miss patty got up quickly and walked over to Lorelai and gave her a hug.

Miss Patty: I knew you too were perfect for each other. And now you are going to have you own perfect little family

Lorelai: but how?

Miss Patty pointed to the horoscope on the table.

Miss patty: you are so sweet dear

Luke: that's private

Miss Patty: sorry, but it was just sitting there

Luke: sorry Lorelai, I shouldn't have left it down here

Lorelai: it ok, you could never have predicted someone finding it and figuring it was about us.

Luke: yeah, I guess. Patty, can I have it back please

Miss Patty: sure babe, let me just read it one more time. 'today you will find out you are going to be a dad.'

As patty read is out loud, both Lorelai and Luke got goofy smiles on their face. They were going to be a perfect little family.

I am undecided as to whether to tackle the pregnancy and telling Rory and her parents or just leave it at this point. Please if you want me to continue I would love some of your ideas. I want it to be different than other stories i've read. Thanks for reading.


End file.
